La Cazadora vs los peleadores del mundo!
by Asellus111
Summary: Un fanfiction totalmente dedicado a Rouge la murcielaga que se enfrentara en contra de los peleadores mas rudos del mundo con un solo objetivo, sus joyas!
1. Nuevo mundo nueva Aventura

No me pertenecen ni los personajes de Sonic que son propiedad de Sega ni los personajes de Street fighter que son propiedad de capcom.

'Pensamientos de Rouge'

"Conversaciones"

* * *

**La Cazadora vs. Los Peleadores del mundo**

**Capitulo 1. Nuevo mundo, nueva aventura**

Rouge miraba con curiosidad el desenlace de la batalla de Sonic contra el doctor Huevo,

Era la típica batalla de un héroe contra un villano con una dama en apuros 'Que aburrido que no se cansan de hacer las mismas cosas' pensó ella mirando a la dama en apuros que en este caso era una pequeña coneja.

'No importa quien gane al final… Lo importante será que la esmeralda chaos será mía '

Rouge pensaba examinando la esmeralda acoplada en la maquina del doctor mientras la pelea de ambos archirivales finalmente llega a su clímax, en ese instante Sonic usa su conocida técnica lanzándose en contra de la maquina en la cual Crema estaba prisionera pero al hacer contacto una luz brillante empieza a surgir de la maquina que contenía la esmeralda.

'Pero que diablos!?' Rouge exclamo extendiendo sus alas preparándose para escapar pero la luz la alcanza sin darle tiempo para si quiera saltar, tragándosela lo ultimo en notar es que la luz provenía de la esmeralda que estaba en la maquina.

Horas mas tarde Rouge poco a poco recobra la conciencia 'ouuuch….. Que fue eso?' Recuperándose la murcielaga se pone de pie y mirando a su alrededor se da cuenta de inmediato de que ya no se encuentra en el laboratorio del buen doctor ya que no había dudas que se encontraba en medio de lo que parece ser una jungla.

'Al parecer esa luz me transporto a algún lado muy lejano ya que no reconozco algunas de estas plantas' Rouge piensa mientras examinaba con cuidado sus alrededores cuando un extraño olor rápidamente hace que la murcielaga afine todos sus sentidos 'hmmm, alguien definitivamente esta cerca' girando hacia donde sus agudos sentidos le indican Rouge nota un pequeño templo en mal estado que mas podría pasar por una ruina con un poco de humo saliendo de ella 'Bingo! Sea donde sea que este es probable que ahí encuentre algunas respuestas' Extendiendo sus alas Rouge toma vuelo con dirección al templo

Una vez en el techo del templo Rouge primero empieza por examinar el mismo 'hmmm que extraño esta clase de templos no me es familiar y definitivamente nunca vi esa clase de escritura que se encuentra en la pared' Rouge se toma un momento para tomar una pequeña foto con la cámara que siempre trae del extraño templo y la confusa escritura.

'Bueno es claro que no averiguare nada mas estando acá es mejor que entre al templo, lo bueno de estos templos es que siempre existen tesoros escondidos en ellos lo malo es los odiosos guardianes que siempre están protegiéndolos será mejor tomar las cosas con calma' mirando de cerca mira una parte del templo que conduce al interior cubierto de maleza 'Bueno creo que llego la hora del trabajo sucio' entrando cuidadosamente y sin hacer movimientos bruscos Rouge entra por la maleza hacia el interior del templo.

Al caminar unos pocos metros un pequeño un sonido indetectable para la mayoría pero no para la cazadora que la ponen en alerta 'Alguien esta aquí, casi no se nota pero puedo oír unas palabras' Poniendo sus manos en sus grandes orejas a modo de radar la murcielaga gira hacia la procedencia del minúsculo sonido una vez segura de donde procede el sonido Rouge decide acercarse poco a poco tratando de no salir de su escondite en la maleza. Unos cuantos metros mas adelante Rouge llega a una especie de jardín y debajo de un árbol frondoso nota a un extraño ser con los pies cruzados y con los ojos cerrados enfrente de una fogata recitando en voz baja una especie de mantra

'Daria toda mi colección de joyas que este debe ser de la misma raza que de el buen doctor, cosa rara ya que no vi nunca a otro su especie en Mobius, pero este es definitivamente mas flaco, corrección mucho mas flaco y su piel es de otro color y por su aspecto mas viejo' Rouge piensa al notar una larga barba y el cabello blanquizo que solo la edad trae 'Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante será mejor vigilar a esta criatura' Rouge se decide esperando que la nueva criatura se mueva.

Tres horas mas tarde Rouge esta al borde del colapso 'Este humo no es normal… siento mi cuerpo pesado, si esto es una trampa entonces definitivamente caí en ella no puedo aguantar mas es como si me quemara por dentro y lo mas extraño es que esa criatura ni siquiera se movió un centímetro! Tal vez sea mejor salir…' En ese momento algo dentro de ella la detuvo 'No!!!! Que estoy diciendo he aguantado cosas peores este tipo debe tener un limite y peor aun estando tan cerca de ese extraño humo estoy seguro que debe moverse en algún momento y si el puedo aguantar yo también'

Una hora después, Rouge sigue en la misma situación 'Si puedo soportarlo solo debo concentrarme 'La cazadora piensa como un mantra pero al ver al anciano una gota de sudor sale al ver que este ni se perturba 'Pero será que este tipo no se cansa?'

Dos horas después, Rouge se encuentra al borde de un ataque de ira 'Demonios! Esto es ridículo si no se mueve juro que…'

En ese preciso momento se oye una pequeña risa departe del extraño anciano mientras se levanta lentamente."_Hmm je je je, los jóvenes nunca tienen paciencia para nada"_ mirando hacia donde esta la murcielaga el hombre levanta su mano señalando directamente a donde esta ella "_ Vamos pequeña sal no te haré daño_"

Rouge inmediatamente se tensa y escucha atentamente las palabras pero sin poder entender lo que el viejo dice suspira melodramáticamente 'Genial al parecer sabia que yo estaba acá todo el tiempo y lo peor de todo es que cuando finalmente habla no puedo entenderlo… ni modo esto fue una gran perdida de tiempo será mejor salir de aquí' poniéndose de pie en ese momento y extendiendo sus alas para intimidar un poco mas Rouge mira con frialdad al anciano que lo mira sin inmutarse ni siquiera un poco.

"Se que tal vez no me entiendas pero tienes que saber que eres de las pocas personas de las cuales pueden encontrarme cuando me escondo, lastima que no puedas decirme como lo hiciste pero ten la seguridad que sea lo que sea que este planeando no funcionara en mi "

Relajando una vez la mirada la murcielaga continua "Si claro no me entendiste nada verdad? Bueno es hora de irme ta, ta" Dándole un guiño y empezando agitar sus alas la murcielaga toma vuelo sin alejarse mucho del suelo pero sin perder de vista al anciano que al parecer parece estar pensando en algo 'Que aburrido! Mejor me voy antes de que se quede quieto nuevamente' De repente el hombre eleva una mano a la altura de su cara y la otra la pone a altura de su estomago con las palmas extendidas formando una pose extraña haciendo señas con una mano hacia Rouge para que se acercara 'Que gracioso el tonto piensa que puede decirme que hacer,' Agitando un dedo diciendo que no, ve que el anciano suspira repitiendo la acción 'Bueno al parecer ese tipo si entendió eso, su pose de pelea es muy rara pero por otra parte estoy demasiado lejos para que pueda siquiera tocarme y si intenta algo raro simplemente me iré volando, pero antes de eso primero me divertiré un poco'

Entonces Rouge empieza a volar de manera circular alrededor posando en el aire de vez en cuando pero sin acercarse demasiado "No,no,no guapo si quieres que me acerque tendrás que atraparme pero veras que soy muy escurridiza"

En ese momento el anciano golpea con ambas manos hacia Rouge pero ella no se perturba ya que el alcance de estas no es mucha "Si es lo mejor que tienes me decepcionaste, bueno ahora si me voy mejor suerte para Whoa!!" Súbitamente para sorpresa de la cazadora las manos del anciano se extienden como si fueran de goma sin darle tiempo para que ella reaccione agarrandola de las dos manos fuertemente

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo la cazadora empieza a tirar varias patadas hacia las manos que la aprisionan pero para su desgracia estas al parecer no se inmutan "Maldita sea suéltame!" Poco a poco las manos empiezan a empujarla hacia el extraño hombre mientras Rouge lucha mas desesperadamente por liberarse 'Tal vez me agarraste pero definitivamente aun no me atrapaste!'Sonriendo maliciosamente la murcielaga deja de luchar y en cambio carga con toda su fuerza contra su opresor aprovechando el impulso ella lanza una patada voladora con todas sus fuerzas sobre el pecho del sorprendido anciano haciendo que ambos salgan disparados por la fuerza del golpe contra una de las paredes del templo.

Después de que el polvo se despeja Rouge se levanta solo para ver a el misterioso anciano de pie sujetándola pero lo que mas la pone nerviosa es la pequeña sonrisa que el anciano lleva en su rostro "Ouch, eso no te dolió ni un poco? Y yo que pensaba que la raza del doctor Huevo era débil pero ya sabe, eh, por que me miras así? Podemos arreglarlo verdad sabehmhm? Hmmm!" mientras hablaba el anciano pone una de sus manos sobre los labios de la cazadora pidiendo silencio, después de calmarse el extraño anciano la empieza a conducir de la mano hacia una habitación del templo, pensando que por el momento seria mejor esperar a un mejor momento para escapar la murcielaga decide seguir con el jueguito.

Ya en el templo el anciano se acerca a la estatua de un extraño ser con seis brazos y tocando uno a uno los brazos de esta en un determinado orden finalmente esta abre una de sus palmas, Rouge queda atónita ya que dentro de la mano hay un collar con una de las mas hermosas joyas que ella haya visto El Anciano en ese momento suelta la mano de la murcielaga y agarrando el collar se lo ofrece "Me lo estas dando? Guau y pensé que todos los guardianes de tesoros eran unos idiotas ya que por lo general solo me ofrecen sus tesoros depuse de que les haya propinado una buena golpiza" tomando el collar sin pensarlo dos veces esta lo empieza a examinar pero al mirar al anciano ve que este hace movimientos para que se lo ponga.

"Quieres ver como me queda el collar? Bueno si eso te hace feliz con gusto telo mostrare" Tomando el collar Rouge se lo pone sintiendo una extraña sensación al colocársela pero tan rápido como vino se fue 'Se sintió raro por unos momentos… ' Desechando el hecho por no ser importante la murcielaga gira hacia el anciano posando sensualmente "Pero que te parece no se ve linda esta preciosura en mi" La cazadora termina haciendo otra pose.

"Si definitivamente el feldespato de la luz es uno de los tesoros mas bellos que he encontrado" El anciano responde.

"Así que se llama el feldespato de la …..Un momento hablaste mi idioma! Ah que pícaro anciano todo este tiempo te hacías al que no me entendías verdad? Eres bastante astuto"

"Por el contrario mi pequeña amiga tu eres la que por fin esta hablando en mi lengua y mi nombre es Chandak pequeña"

Rouge lo mira incrédulamente hasta que empieza de reírse "Buena esa pero lo que me dices es imposible tal vez engañes a otros caza tesoros con esos trucos baratos pero no a una experta como yo"

El anciano una vez mas sonríe y la mira levantando una ceja "Je una cazadora de tesoros?, es bastante tiempo desde que escucho esas palabras pero si no me crees por que no hacemos una prueba contare hasta diez si te quitas el collar en cualquier momento te aseguro que no me entenderás incluso cerrare los ojos mientras lo hago"

Rouge piensa un poco y viendo que no hay daño en seguirle el jueguito asienta para que el anciano comience a contar "Bueno aquí vamos lo haré lentamente uno, dos, tres…" Rápidamente y sin tardar la murcielaga se quita el collar pero para su sorpresa ya no entiende lo que dice Pacha _"cuatro, cinco…" _Se vuelve a poner el collar rápidamente "seis, siete,…" se lo vuelve a sacar _"ocho,…" _Se lo vuelve a poner "nueve, diez"

"Pero como hiciste eso?" Rouge mira con mas cuidado al anciano preparándose para escapar si es necesario 'Es imposible que el ejecutara eso! me saque el collar demasiado rápido para que el cambiara de idioma y tenia los ojos cerrados, este tipo definitivamente no hay que tomarlo a la ligera'

Sintiendo los nervios de su invitada el anciano continua "Es la propiedad de la joya que tienes puesta el feldespato de la luz , según la leyenda permite al que lo porte entender todas las lenguas del mundo y viendo que no podía entenderte decidí regalártela"

Una vez mas la murcielaga relaja su pose y se sienta nuevamente examinado con mas cuidado la joya "Wow bonita y útil definitivamente las joyas que mas me gustan, Pero cual es el precio o lo que deseas por ella no creo que la me la quieras dar así o acaso estas loco?"

"El precio ya lo pagaste pequeña" Mirando la confusión de la murcielaga el anciano continua "Te puse a prueba cuando me observabas" Rouge levanta una ceja mientras Chandak sonríe al ver su expresión este decide continuar "Paciencia pequeña te explico, poca gente es capaz de soportar el humo de la purgación sin moverse como tu lo hiciste por tanto tiempo ya que solo las mentes mas decididas pueden soportarlo, si hubieras decidido a alejarte entonces hubieras fallado y yo no te habría dado la joya"

Sentándose cerca de una ventana Rouge decide no comentar mientras observaba al anciano 'Definitivamente loco.' Mirando que el sol se pone en el horizonte la cazadora se levanta "Si…. bueno estoy cansada creo que es hora de buscar un lugar donde dormir"

"Es verdad el tiempo jamás se detiene, pero por que no te quedas acá por un tiempo este templo es grande no tengo mucho pero puedes quedarte si así lo deseas"

Sonriendo la murcielaga se acerca coquetamente extendiendo su mano "Hecho!" El anciano sonríe estrechando la mano de la murcielaga sin decir nada "Chandak creo que este es el comienzo de una bonita amistad y por cierto mi nombre es Rouge la murcielaga pero puedes llamarme Rouge"

Días después del interesante encuentro la cazadora de tesoros no tardo en instalarse en el templo. Chandak rápidamente aprendió que su invitada no era de las cuales les gusta la paz y quietud muy al contrario era una criatura llena de energías que muchas veces empezaba a hablar y no terminaba hasta que tuviera la ultima palabra. Pero detrás de todas esas charlas inofensivas Chandak sabia que las conversaciones no eran sin sentido aun cuando no lo pareciera, las inocentes preguntas eran encubiertas de forma tal que estas recogieran toda la información posible una habilidad que solos los mejores cazadores de tesoros desarrollaban y Rouge era, sin sobrestimarla, una prometedora cazadora por eso mismo el sabia que ella no tardaría en partir a explorar este nuevo mundo, mirando a la carta en sus manos Chandak sonríe tristemente "Es lo mejor ya que mi tiempo se acaba…".

Al alba del amanecer Rouge poco a poco abre los ojos para levantarse y mirando hacia el horizonte esta sonríe recordando cuando quedo gratamente sorprendida de que Chandak le ofreciera su cama hace algunas semanas atrás, 'Chandak…' En el tiempo que pasaron juntos ella comenzaba a sentir que había algo muy raro en el anciano ya que muchas veces este desaparecía de repente por días y solo volvía a aparecer justo en los momentos mas raros pero lo mas impresionante era que incluso con sus sentidos entrenados ella no podía ni escuchar los pasos del anciano al alejarse o al acercarse, pero a pesar de lo divertido que era este juego del gato y el ratón Rouge creía que ya era la hora de irse, claro Chandak no era una mala persona al contrario no encontró en su vida a un anciano mas dulce y juguetón, casi se podía decir que el era algo parecida a ella pero por el lado negativo vivir en una jungla no era su estilo

'Tendré que agradecerle al irme…pero bueno veamos repasemos lo aprendido antes. Estoy en un mundo que se llama tierra je, je alguien debería demandar al idiota que le puso ese nombre, por otro lado según lo que pude sacar de las conversaciones con Chandak es que este mundo esta controlado por la raza del doctor huevo que se hacen llamar humanos y es también muy probable que sea la única de mi especie en este planeta, su tecnología es algo avanzada pero no tanto como en Mobius y por lo visto las gemas y demás joyas son tan valoradas como lo son en Mobius así que quitárselas o robárselas a estos humanos puede ser algo molestoso, No hay problema!,al final Todas las joyas de este mundo serán mías'

Mirando alrededor del templo ve que Chandak se encuentra una vez mas meditando debajo del mismo árbol decidiendo que era la hora de despedirse antes de que el anciano decidiera desaparecer de nuevo Rouge se acerca su ansiedad por investigar este extraño mundo llenándola de energías.

"Buenos días Chandak, como amaneciste hoy?"

"Bien pequeña, por lo visto estas con mas ánimos hoy ah ya se! Seguramente ya piensas salir a explorar este mundo?"

Rouge bastante sorprendida simplemente asienta lentamente la cabeza 'Como lo supo? Ni siquiera le dije mas de diez palabras'

"Veo por tu reacción que te preguntas como lo supe pero eso es fácil tus ojos te delataron, estos reflejan la llama de la juventud que muestran tus ansias por explorar este mundo He, he,he" Extendiendo una de sus manos que aferraban una vieja carta el anciano prosigue "Toma esta carta y entréguesela a mi discípulo aunque ya no es tan joven el necesitara de alguien que tiene esta llama de la juventud para recorrer este mundo"

Rouge toma la carta y la mira por un minuto devolviéndosela "Um, Lo siento Chandak pero a mi me gustar viajar sola, no te preocupes con lo que me contaste estoy mas que preparada para ver lo que este mundo trae"

"He, he sabia que dirías eso pero yo te recomendaría que la tomes es mas si vas y le entregues esta carta y acompañas a mi discípulo es probable que encuentres incluso joyas mas raras y hermosas que hayas visto jamás, pero si realmente no lo deseas…" Chandak toma lentamente la carta simulando gran decepción

"No! Esta bien, Chandak ya sabes como soy era una errr, una broma! Claro que iré donde tu discípulo! Solo dime en que dirección se encuentra" la murcielaga sonríe 'De seguro el escondite de las joyas están en la carta una vez que la tenga las iré a buscar yo sola!'

Chandak mira a la murcielaga por un momento "Veo que decidiste bien! toma y entréguesela el sabrá que hacer, el camino no es largo ya que el se encuentra cerca en una aldea al este de acá, mi discípulo vive en un templo muy parecido a este"

"Perfecto" La ansiosa murcielaga toma una vez la carta guardándola cuidadosamente en su escote "Partiré de inmediato" extendiendo sus alas y preparándose para tomar vuelo Rouge se detiene para acercase flotando hacia Chandak dándole un beso en la mejilla "Gracias Chandak al menos se que ahora tengo un aliado en este mundo" Chandak sonríe pero su expresión para ser mas de tristeza que de felicidad, sin decir nada y después de un momento simplemente cierra los ojos poniéndose en la misma forma en la que estaba cuando Rouge lo encontró la primera vez, al notar esto Rouge se da la vuelta sabiendo que el anciano no piensa moverse mas la cazadora empieza a agitar sus alas para volar en la dirección indicada alejándose sin mirar nunca para atrás.

Una hora mas tarde la curiosidad de la cazadora llega al limite 'Basta veré lo que hay dentro de la carta y el lugar donde están mis tesoros!' Sacando la carta y abriéndola rápidamente Rouge empieza a leer con interés

"_Querido discípulo:_

_Necesito_

_.Una barra de jabón de la azules no de las rojas_

_.Frutas exceptuando las bananas(Estoy cansado de ellas)_

_.Condimentos varios_

.

'Un momento esto es una lista de compras! Ese anciano me engaño!' Gruñendo Rouge bota la carta sin pensarlo dos veces pero al tocar el suelo este empieza emitir una luz brillante, recogiéndola con cuidado la sorprendida cazadora decide terminar de leer toda la carta pero justo antes del final sus ojos se agrandan por lo que lee en esta.

_Rouge:_

_Se que abriste la carta y probablemente la botaste al suelo al leer las primeras tres líneas de esta , pequeña debes aprender a ser mas paciente y terminar de leer y observar en su totalidad todas las cosas sino puedes perder de vista tu objetivo recuerda eso puede ayudarte en el futuro. Por otra parte los tesoros de los que te conté no son mentira es mas tengo entendido que mi discípulo sabe algo de una de ellas, Pero ten cuidado si decides ir con el es probable que te enfrentes a humanos con bastante fuerza incluso con algunos que llegaron a superarme, si crees estar lista para este desafío guarda la carta y busca a mi discípulo si no simplemente deshazte de ella. Sin más que decirte me despido._

_Con mucha estima tu amigo_

_Chandak_

.

Cruzando sus brazos en reflección Rouge mira hacia el cielo 'Gracias por la lección la tomare en cuenta … Ahora que hago? Por una parte si continúo la carta dice que me encontrare con muchos obstáculos, pero tipos más fuertes que Chandak? Diablos, lo mas seguro seria botar la carta si es que hay la posibilidad de encontrarme con personas de ese estilo' En ese momento la murcielaga sonríe maliciosamente guardando la carta nuevamente 'Pero yo nunca juego a lo seguro es bastante atrayente ver con que clase de tipos me encuentro y que tesoros puedo quitarles" Una vez mas tomando vuelo Rouge se dirige hacia el pequeña aldea que se ve a lo lejos

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo ojala lo hayan disfrutado por cierto lo del "feldespato de la luz" es para explicar como Rouge se puede comunicar en los diferentes idiomas que hablan en el mundo ya que creo que sea imposible que las mismas lenguas de mobius son las mismas que en la tierra.

Bueno con esa pequeña explicación me despido

loro2020.


	2. Pelea contra el maestro de Yoga

No me pertenecen ni los personajes de Sonic que son propiedad de Sega ni los personajes de Street fighter que son propiedad de capcom.

'Pensamientos de Rouge'

"Conversaciones"

* * *

**Capitulo 2, Pelea en contra del Maestro de Yoga!**

Al llegar a la pequeña aldea Rouge ve que sus suposiciones eran correctas el mundo en el que se encontraba era regido completamente por los humanos pero a diferencia de Pacha la mayoría era inofensiva. El lugar adonde había llegado claramente era un pequeño pueblo sumamente humilde pero lo que llamo su atención era que mucha de las casas por las que pasaban estaban vacías pero esto no evito que la murcielaga llegara a jugarle una broma o dos a los incautos que lograban llamar su atención 'Je, Creo que sobreestime a los humanos, como lo pensé Chandak no era un humano común, ahora la pregunta recae en que si su discípulo es tan interesante como el, uh la curiosidad me mata será mejor apurarme' Cansada de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con los demás humanos Rouge se decide por encontrar al discípulo de Pacha. Volando sigilosamente por entre las pequeñas casas Rouge por fin encuentra lo que buscaba un templo parecido al que estaba hace pocas horas.

Una ves en el templo Rouge nuevamente se posa en el techo mirando dentro de este nota el mismo árbol y una figura meditando al pie de ella de una manera familiar , la cazadora levanta una mano saludándolo de manera casual "Hola me llamo Rouge y…." la cazadora empieza a hablar pero al notar que la figura no le presta atención ni se mueve ella intenta nuevamente "Hola!" exclama con mas fuerza pero sigue sin haber ninguna reacción enojando a la murcielaga 'De ninguna forma pienso esperar hasta que termine! Ha este paso se me pasara toda la vida por delante' Decidida a no esperar mas la intrépida murcielaga desciende en frente del hombre para verlo mas de cerca lo primero que nota es que es algo mas joven que Pacha y que tiene por vestimenta una simple tunica 'Será mejor despertar al bello durmiente je, je ' Acercándose sigilosamente sin hacer ruido Rouge se pone detrás de el, una vez ahí acerca su cabeza cerca de su oído tomando una gran bocanada de aire la cazadora sonríe preparándose para sacar al hombre de su tranquila meditación

"HOLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA!!!!!!".

"AHHHHH! Por los dioses que sucede!" El hombre se da la vuelta rápidamente pero al hacerlo cae al suelo de cara de manera estrepitosa levanta la mirada para ver a su agresor que para su sorpresa es una criatura con alas riéndose sin poder detenerse "Por Agni, Que clase de criatura eres?"

Rouge calmándose un poco responde "Bueno como puedes notar soy una murcielaga y vengo a hacerte una proposición"

Dhalsim en ese momento frunce el ceño "Una proposición…. En mis visiones que tuve escuchaba esas palabras una y otra vez ya que con estas reconocería al demonio enviado por el mal que trata de envolver a este mundo"

Al escuchar esas palabras Rouge lo mira un momento en silencio solo para caerse al suelo de la risa agarrandose el estomago "Bwa ha ha ha! Demonio yo? Eso no me lo esperaba, en fin…" Tranquilizándose un poco al ver la cara extremada seria de su nuevo potencial aliado Rouge se para lentamente para después poner sus manos en su cadera en una clase pose sexy "Calma amigo no soy un demonio tal vez sea algo traviesa pero no soy mala"

"Crees que es un chiste demonio! Si eres el enviado de ese mal debo detenerte a toda costa, prepárate para pelear"

En ese momento el maestro del templo pone sus manos en posición de pelea que para Rouge no era nada nueva 'Esa pose es la de Chandak! Bueno creo que esto va en serio'

Sonriendo la murcielaga entre en su propia pose de peleas sonriendo y haciendo un ademán con sus manos para que atacara "Mira normalmente no me gusta buscar peleas pero en este caso hay muchas joyas en juego y si debo pelear contra ti para que te calmes lo haré!"

"No me confundirás demonio yo Dhalsim evitare los planes de tu obscuro amo" Con esas palabras Rouge sabia que la pelea había comenzado.

Por un momento ambos contrincantes se quedaron quietos analizando a su oponente cuando Dhalsim repentinamente lanza un golpe extendido para tratar de sorprender a su rival pero este se da cuenta tarde que la murcielaga no solo estaba lista para su ataque si no que lo esperaba, con una feroz patada Rouge desvía el brazo sorprendiendo a su atacante, aprovechando el desconcierto de Dhalsim la cazadora estira sus alas elevándose en el aire y al llegar a una buena altura cae en picada con una patada descendente, el golpe es tan rápido que Dhalsim solo puede cubrirse, inmediatamente en un acto reflejo este contraataca con un golpe de palma hacia la cara de Rouge este golpe es fácilmente desviado por sus manos libres pero debido a la potencia del golpe ella es obligada a retroceder unos metros para atrás.

"Eres fuerte lo admito demonio pero si crees que este es mi limite estas equivocado"

En ese instante Dhalsim toma aire y su barriga se infla para luego exhalar con un grito _"Yoga FIRE!"_ Una rápida bola de fuego es lanzada hacia la atónita cazadora pero en ese momento los instintos de la cazadora la hacen saltar hacia un costado esquivando la flama.

'Que diablos fue eso! Saco fuego de su boca? Esto lo decide pelear a larga distancia contra el solo me dará problemas ,debo tratar de mantenerme a corta distancia y si veo que trata de disparar otra llama debo alejarme a media distancia para poder esquivarla mas fácilmente pero primero…'

Rouge sonríe burlonamente por un momento pone sus manos en su nariz "Con ese aliento definitivamente necesitas una menta!" Al ver la cara que pone Dhalsim la cazadora sabe que sus burla le afecto desconcentrándolo por un momento dándole la oportunidad de poner en acción su nuevo plan de ataque, Rouge salta nuevamente al aire para caer con otra patada y una vez mas Dhalsim solo puede cubrirse de la cazadora pero antes de que este reaccione como la primera vez ella desencadena una demoledora serie de patadas hacia su cuerpo "No eres tan rudo en corta distancia verdad?" Rouge pregunta mientras golpea con una patada giratoria alta.

Al terminar la serie de patadas Rouge ya un poco cansada se sorprende al mirar la cara de Dhalsim ya que sus ojos están completamente blancos "No me vencerás tan fácilmente demonio" Una vez mas el maestro de Yoga toma aire haciendo que Rouge se aleje rápidamente con un salto para atrás 'El tamaño de la bola de fuego no es muy grande podré esquivarla!'

"Esto termina acá _YOGA TEMPEST!!"_ Pero en vez de una pequeña bola de fuego que rouge esperaba en vez de eso sale una gran llamarada de fuego de la boca de Dhalsim el tamaño es tan grande que la murcielaga no la puede evitar golpeándola directamente pero para su fortuna antes de que las llamas la envuelvan del todo sus instintos de supervivencia hacen que instintivamente cubra su rostro y tome vuelo.

En el aire Rouge se sacude un poco 'Ouch! Eso dolió! Un ataque mas de esos y estoy acabada' Quitándose sus guantes que seguían en llamas y tratando de recuperarse un poco Dhalsim no tarda en saltar y con una patada extendida trata de golpear a la cazadora que esquiva con dificultad el golpe "Vamos no puedes dar a una chica un respiro!"

"Caerás demonio vi el futuro si no eres detenido el mundo sufrirá no lo permitiré!" Nuevamente Dhalsim salta hacia la murcielaga _"Yoga spear!"_ girando en un extraño ángulo en el aire el cuerpo de este se vuelve un misil hacia la murcielaga que esta vez solo puede bloquear el ataque y al caer al suelo nuevamente Dhalsim salta y empieza a girar atacando a Rouge la cual se ve forzada a resistir el golpe con sus ya heridas manos.

'Maldición! Esas llamas lastimaron también mis alas no podré mantenerme mas en el aire y si caigo al suelo ese tipo me cocinara vivo, debo encontrar una oportunidad para contraatacar y rápido' Tratando de esquivar o bloquear los incesantes ataques de Dhalsim nuestra cazadora por fin sonríe 'Bingo! Ese es lo que buscaba, ahora a tender la trampa!'

"Vamos no me digas que ya te cansaste por lo visto los hombres de por acá no tienen tanta _resistencia"_ Rouge habla burlonamente 'El buen Golpe al ego masculino nunca falla'

"Silencio! Hare que desciendas al suelo para castigarte demonio" Saltando una vez mas hacia la murcielaga Dhalsim se fija que esta no se quedo quieta en cambio ni bien salio del suelo ella voló directamente hacia el gritando _"Screw Kick!!"_ En ese instante la murcielaga empieza a girar rápidamente tomando el aspecto de un taladro golpeando directamente a Dhalsim que no puede ni cubrirse del brutal golpe que lo manda a volar varios metros a lo lejos.

Lentamente Rouge aterriza en el suelo mirando hacia el cuerpo tendido de Dhalsim que se quejaba desde el suelo "No te sientas tan mal cariño suele pasar incluso a los mejores"

Dhalsim un poco adolorido se pone de pie "Me tendiste una trampa, querías que te atacara…. pero respóndeme esto como supiste en que momento atacar?"

Rouge pone una de sus manos en su mentón mirando con una sonrisa a Dhalsim "Eso es simple, mira aunque tus ataques aéreos ciertamente tienen una gran distancia el problema es que eres bastante lento al hacerlo dejando un hueco en tu defensa cuando comienzas a saltar, en ese momento decidí ponerlo todo en un solo ataque y bam! Victoria para la cazadora de tesoros"

"Impresionante… figuraste todo eso en la mitad de la batalla, eres una rival digna por lo tanto te concederé el primer round" Una vez mas el Maestro de yoga vuelve a ponerse en su clásica pose de peleas "Pero no me rendiré el destino de mucha gente depende de mi no fallare!" Una vez mas los ojos de Dhalsim se ponen completamente blancos mientras los ojos de la murcielaga se agrandan .

'Yikes! No estará hablando en serio! Oh, oh por su rostro parece que si y lo peor es que ahora me siento como una torre de naipes un soplido y me derrumbo, no soportare una pelea mas, debo convencerlo que no soy ese demonio pero como, diablos si solo Chandak estuviera.... momento la carta de Chandak! Como es posible que la haya olvidado!' Buscando desesperadamente Rouge encuentra por fin la mencionada carta poniéndola en frente de ella como si fuera un escudo hacia Dhalsim, el cual nuevamente prepara su ataque de llamas "Whoa! Enfríate amigo! No soy ese demonio que hablas un hombre llamado Chandak me envío para acá, mira puedo probarlo tengo una carta de el!"

Inmediatamente el maestro de Yoga deja el ataque regresando a la normalidad mientras mira con incredulidad a la cazadora "Chandak!? Pero eso es imposible no puede ser por favor muéstrame esa carta"

"Claro tómala, ya la abrí y se que es una lista de compras que tal vez el anciano necesita es mas el me dijo que tu sabrías que hacer cuando te la mostrara" La cazadora suspira al ver que Dhalsim ya no tiene la intención de atacarla por el momento cuando este se acerca rápidamente para tomar la carta.

Cuando Dhalsim esta a su lado Rouge le entrega la carta pero este se queda paralizado de solo verla "Imposible…"

Al ver el rostro un poco pálido de Dhalsim Rouge se encuentra un poco temerosa de que su oponente decidiera no creerla "Mira te digo que si conocí a Chandak incluso me regalo esto"

Señalando al hermoso collar en su cuello Dhalsim queda boquiabierto mirando hacia la joya que portaba Rouge "El, el Feldespato de la luz! Solo mi maestro sabia donde estaba escondida!"

"No se nada sobre eso pero puedo decirte que el me lo dio después de sacarla de una extraña estatua"

Dhalsim simplemente miro hacia la carta después hacia la joya murmurando " Es imposible…"

Nuevamente Rouge esta por perder la paciencia "Como que imposible! Si tu mismo lo dijiste solo tu maestro sabia donde estaba y solo EL sabia como sacarla que mas pruebas necesitas" Suspirando la cazadora solo agita su cabeza "Mira si vamos con el de seguro corrobora mi historia"

Pero Dhalsim sigue como en trance "No creo que podamos encontrarlo…"

"Y por que no? Ya se que es poco juguetón y tiende a desaparecer pero yo se que los dos juntos podremos encontrarlo y el te contara la misma historia es mas…"

Ene ese momento Dhalsim mira directamente a los ojos de Rouge callándola "Es imposible encontrarlo ya que mi maestro Chandak MURIO hace cinco años"

"Eh murió? como en estirar la pata, que ya le llego su numero, esta siete metros bajo tierra, esa clase de murió??" La murcielaga pregunta sin moverse de su lugar congelada

"Si mi maestro falleció hace quince años… fui yo mismo quien precedió la cremación de su cuerpo" Dhalsim contesta lúgubremente

"Genial!" Rouge sonríe mientras sus ojos ruedan hacia atrás para caer al suelo perdiendo la conciencia inmediatamente.

Algún tiempo después.

"Ugg… mi cabeza… donde estoy? " Poco a poco Rouge vuelve a recobrar el conocimiento, abriendo lentamente los ojos ella rápidamente analiza la situación, lo primero que nota es que se encuentra en cuarto normal y no una celda ya que las puertas y las ventanas estaban claramente abiertas, una reconocimiento en si misma le hacen notar que sus heridas de sus manos y alas están cubiertas por vendas 'Al parecer alguien cuido de mi mientras dormía'

En ese momento la puerta se empieza a abrir, inmediatamente Rouge levanta la mirada hacia esta, lista para lidias con cualquier cosa que este del otro lado pero al abrirse completamente solo encuentra una joven mujer que al verla solo sonríe dulcemente.

Entrando al cuarto la joven mujer se acerca a una silla que se encuentra al lado de la cama, sentándose en ella busca en su canasta y saca una pequeña fruta para pelarla y ofrecerla a la murcielaga "Veo que ya despertaste, toma come esta fruta de seguro debes tener hambre"

Relajándose una vez mas Rouge decide aceptar con gran felicidad el presente ya que siendo una murcielaga de la fruta siempre tuvo una debilidad natural hacia estas en especial las más dulces "Gracias!" Pero antes de devorarla se detiene, mirando con cierto cuidado a la extraña fruta Rouge decide primero darle un pequeño mordisco y al ver que no había nada mal en ella esta empieza a comerla completamente.

Al ver que su extraña paciente no tarda en devorar la fruta la joven decide darle otra, al ver que también es devorada le da una tercera, que rápidamente comparte el destino de las dos anteriores "Tienes un gran apetito eso es bueno significa que ya te estas recuperando de esa la pelea"

Parando de comer de inmediato Rouge mira con algo de frialdad hacia la joven, sentándose en la cama "Esa pelea? Ah te refieres a la pelea con el tipo del turbante que tiraba fuego, vaya que ese tipo era terco, decía que era un demonio o algo por el estilo y por poco me cocina vivo!" La murcielaga exclama por una parte enfadada por la razón que acaba de decir pero también por su pobre desempeño en la pelea en la cual de no haber sido por la carta de Chandak es probable que ella hubiera terminado en el otro mundo.

La joven mira por un momento al suelo algo triste "Si ya lo se, Dhalsim me contó algo de eso… Ya se que el actúo muy precipitadamente al oír que dijiste dos palabras y es muy probable que no lo perdones pero te pido que por favor no le guardes rencor, se que no es excusa pero estos últimos días fueron muy difíciles para el y lo ultimo que necesita es hacer un enemigo de alguien enviado por las deidades" En ese momento la joven se para de la silla solo para agacharse en el suelo con la cabeza baja casi al borde de las lagrimas "Por favor te lo pido…"

Rouge al ver esto le sale una gota de sudor, agitando los brazos para llamar la atención de la muchacha, Rouge decide ponerse de pie sonrojándose "Vamos no es para tanto! Mira ya me encuentro bien y no estoy tan herida y se que fue esa pelea solo fue un malentendido"

"En serio?" Levantando la mirada la joven que esta al borde del llanto mira esperanzada a la ya avergonzada cazadora.

'Diablos si le digo que NO es probable que empiece a llorar o algo y no estoy con humor para eso' Forzando una sonrisa la murcielaga responde "Siiii… En fin cambiando de tema debo ver de nuevo a ese tipo ya que todavía debe responder a algunas preguntas que solo el puede responder"

Poniéndose de pie volviendo a sonreír dulcemente la joven mujer señala por la ventana a una parte del templo "Dhalsim se encuentra meditando en la cámara de los dioses el me dijo que te esperaría ahí, al parecer el también tiene muchas ganas para hablar contigo enviada de los dioses"

Rouge levanta una ceja "Enviada de los dioses?"

"Si Dhalsim me dijo que tu habías venido de un lugar que no era de este mundo para cumplir con una misión y que ayudarías en la lucha contra el mal que se acerca"

Rouge se prepara para negarlo todo cuando de repente la piensa mejor y para su sorpresa técnicamente todo lo que había dicho la chica era correcto 'Excepto por la ultima parte no estoy acá para luchar con ningún mal pero no es necesario que sepa eso' Sonriendo maliciosamente por que nuevamente se encontraba con la posibilidad de manipular a ambos para encontrar los tesoros de este mundo la murcielaga decide no perder mas el tiempo dirigiéndose hacia donde señalo la joven mujer pero algo le hace detenerse por un momento en la puerta "Puedes llamarme Rouge, enviada de los dioses es un titulo muy largo no lo crees err..."

"Mi nombre es Sally enviada de …lo siento mi error, mi nombre es Sally, Rouge"

"Con que Sally? Bonito nombre lo recordare, por cierto gracias por la deliciosa fruta y por cuidar de mis heridas" Rouge se da la vuelta con un pulgar en alto enviándole un guiño pero al darse la vuelta Rouge se da cuenta de sus palabras 'Ahora por que dije eso? Debí haberme golpeado en la cabeza o algo'

"No fue nada Rouge" Sally responde gratamente sorprendida mientras Rouge decide no pensar mas en su extraño comportamiento y continua su camino hacia donde se encuentra Dhalsim.

Una vez dentro del cuarto Rouge se da cuenta de que la temperatura es mucho mas elevada que en el exterior, unos pasos mas adentro ella por fin se encuentra con Dhalsim que esta en su pose de meditación Rouge se acerca hacia a el sin decir nada poniéndose a examinar la extraña estatua en frente de ella que parece ser el de un hombre con dos cabezas en llamas.

"Este es Agni la deidad del fuego" Dhalsim dice abriendo sus ojos en ese momento.

"Con que un deidad del Fuego eh? Ahora por que eso no me sorprende, de seguro tiene que ver con el hecho de que puedes imitar a un maldito lanzallamas, verdad?" Rouge pregunta al apoyarse en una de las paredes del cuarto cerca de una de las ventanas.

Dhalsim simplemente sonríe "Fue hace muchos años atrás cuando mi maestro vivía, en ese entonces hice la prueba del fuego esta fue bastante difícil y por poco pierdo mi vida pero al final logre completarla, en ese momento Agni me dio su bendición y el poder sobre las llamas"

Rouge simplemente cruza sus brazos indignándose levemente "Mira ni pienses por un segundo que yo te creo esa historia del maestro muerto" Lanzando una mirada bastante fría y peligrosa directamente a los ojos de Dhalsim Rouge continua "Tal vez me sorprendiste al decir eso en medio de la batalla pero en ese momento estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente pero ya descanse y no permitiré que digas eso de Chandak"

Parándose Dhalsim se acerca a ella "Piénsalo por un momento ya que si lo recuerdas bien eras tu quien estaba en problemas y fuiste tu quien menciono a mi maestro, como veras no había razón alguna para que yo te este mintiendo sobre esto"

'Es verdad no tenia ninguna razón sin embargo…' Extendiendo uno de sus brazos Rouge continua "Pondrías mostrarme la carta?" Dhalsim mira con confusión por unos minutos a la cazadora para luego darse la vuelta y tomar la carta la cual se encontraba a los pies de la estatua entregándosela una vez más.

Rouge toma la carta y empieza a leerla pero nota algo de la carta que esta faltando 'La parte dirigida a mi ya no esta…será que el dice la verdad? Que estoy pensando claro que NO! De seguro este tipo anormal esta queriendo manipularme y una de las cosas que mas odio es ser manipulada' Rouge en ese momento bota la carta al suelo furiosamente para luego extender amenazadoramente sus alas ignorando el dolor en ellas "Dime que hiciste con la carta, ya que estoy segura de que en ella había una parte escrita hacia a mi!"

"Esa carta fue la ultima que escribió mi maestro antes de fallecer y puedo jurar que no toque el contenido y tampoco recuerdo ninguna parte en ella dirigida hacia ti" Dhalsim responde tranquilamente,

Pero Rouge agita su cabeza en negación "Es mentira!! Di la verdad o juro que seré yo el que te mande al cementerio"

Dhalsim simplemente suspira saliendo de la habitación, esta acción solo sirve para enojar aun mas a Rouge que empieza a seguirlo con intención de atacarlo "Detente y di la verdad miserable o si no lo lamentaras!"

"Quieres ver su tumba?" Dhalsim pregunta desde el otro lado de la puerta, confundida Rouge simplemente se queda en silencio mientras Dhalsim continua "Nada de lo que diga o haga podrá convencerte de que digo la verdad por lo tanto lo mejor que puedo hacer es llevarte a su tumba, el fue un hombre muy querido y respetado así que al morir hicimos un busto de el para recordarlo, tal vez si lo ves me creas"

Rouge por el momento decide no contestar siguiendo silenciosamente a Dhalsim con rumbo al cementerio del lugar.

Pero aunque Dhalsim no pensaba en nada en especial Rouge en el camino se da cuenta de las palabras que le dijo a su acompañante hace unos momentos atrás 'Por que diablos reaccione a si!? Incluso trate de buscar pelea en contra el en mi actual condición! Debí haber perdido la cordura momentáneamente' Mirando una vez mas a Dhalsim sus puños se cierran furiosamente 'Pero NO debió haber dicho eso de Chandak y si el no se rectifica voy a… Maldición! No de nuevo, Que es lo que me llena de tanta rabia cuando pienso en lo que dijo de Chandak? Realmente no debería importarme un comino esto … pero se que tengo que comprobar la verdad y la única forma de hacerlo es viendo esa tumba'

Una vez dentro del cementerio Rouge se da cuenta que la mayoría de las tumbas son bastantes sencillas entonces Dhalsim se detiene señalando a una tumba en especial.

"Es esta Rouge" Dhalsim señala directamente a la tumba que al parecer tenia un busto que estaba cubierto de maleza

Rouge se acerca para primero leer lo que esta escrito en la tumba pero solo una palabra le llama la atención.

**CHANDAK**

Rouge traga un poco de saliva sabiendo que la verdad esta en el antiguo busto, levantando lentamente la mirada hacia esta ella empieza a retirar la maleza solo para encontrar el rostro familiar de Chandak en frente de ella.

Por un momento nadie dice nada cuando la cazadora por fin se pone de pie para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida

Rouge no dice nada en el camino cuando de repente rompe el silencio al ver que ya se encuentran cerca del templo "Sabes esto entra definitivamente en el top 10 de las cosas más raras que me paso al buscar un tesoro".

"Si lo se Enviada de los dioses, yo también quede muy sorprendido y tal vez no sea tan sabio para entender completamente lo que sucedió pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que si mi maestro retorno del universo espiritual fue por una buena razón" Dhalsim replica mientras este camina detrás de Rouge.

"Bah! Es mejor no pensar mas en estas cosas, créeme hay cosas que no deben ser investigadas" Rouge indica agitando su mano.

"En esos tienes razón enviada de los dioses"

En ese momento Rouge suspira mirando con aburrimiento a Dhalsim "Podrías no decirme enviada de los dioses eso suena muy tonto, mi nombre es Rouge" Luego de decir esto Rouge sonríe y hace un pequeño ademán "También conocida como la cazadora de tesoros mas grande de todos los tiempos!" Rouge termina levantando un brazo hacia el cielo con una V de victoria hacia Dhalsim.

Una gota de sudor sale de Dhalsim al escuchar la declaración de su invitada pero este decide no preguntar como obtuvo semejante titulo o la validez de este "Claro Rouge…bueno yo también me presentare formalmente soy Dhalsim maestro de Yoga y portador del fuego de Agni!" Dhalsim replica lleno de orgullo.

Pero al ver que Rouge no se impresiona y mas bien lo ignora Dhalsim tose un poco para entonces continua "Por cierto Rouge se que no es mucho pero te puedes quedar el tiempo que desees en el templo es lo menos que puedo hacer después de el grave error que cometí" Rouge solo lo mira por un momento y asienta con la cabeza.

Ambos no dice nada pero una vez que llegan a las puertas del templo ven a Sally parada en frente con una sonrisa "Que bueno que llegaron la comida ya esta lista por favor pasen a el comedor del templo"

Dhalsim sonríe y se dirige a la parte del templo indicada por Sally, este entra a la mencionada sala seguida de cerca por Sally pero ella al ver que su extraña huésped no se mueve decide detenerse antes de entrar.

"Vienes Rouge?" Pregunta Sally.

"En un momento debo hacer algo primero" Rouge responde casualmente mientras Sally simplemente asienta con la cabeza para luego entrar en la sala, luego de asegurase que nadie esta cerca Rouge se dirige a la cámara de los diose, ya dentro de esta ella esta busca en los alrededores cuando por fin ubica lo que buscaba.

Al recoger lo que buscaba Rouge baja la mirada al suelo 'Fue un gusto conocerte Chandak' Mirando con cierta tristeza la carta de Chandak por unos momentos Rouge decide guardarla . 'Creo que ya perdí demasiado tiempo en esto, En fin es hora de buscar esos tesoros' Rouge se limpia una única lagrima de su mejilla, para luego dirigirse rápidamente a probar la comida y empezar de una vez por todas su casería

* * *

Segundo capitulo terminado y primera pelea en la que participa Rouge no le fue tan mal pero tampoco bien en el próximo capitulo lo veremos enfrentarse contra alguien que no sea tan benigno como el buen Dhalsim y sobre Chandak será explicado en un futuro capitulo.

Bueno con esa pequeña explicación del capitulo me despido a su servicio

loro2020


	3. El primer deva

No me pertenecen ni los personajes de Sonic que son propiedad de Sega ni los personajes de Street fighter que son propiedad de capcom.

'Pensamientos de Rouge'

"Conversaciones"

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**El primer Deva**

Cuatro días después del primer encuentro entre Rouge y Dhalsim.

Rouge se levanta con un gran bostezo para comenzar el día, mirando las vendas en sus manos la cazadora cierra los puños 'Las heridas en las manos ya están casi sanadas' Extendiendo sus alas ella siente un poco de dolor 'Ouch, mis alas todavía necesitaban mas descanso en fin…' Rouge se levanta de la cama en dirección del baño, una vez preparada ella entra en la bañera pensando en su actual situación "Los últimos días fueron un martirio! Quien hubiera pensado que ese tipo era tan terco? Me pase casi todo el tiempo en que me hablara de algo remotamente parecido a un tesoro pero al menos ya no me dice que no cada cinco minutos, en fin creo que ya llego la hora de ponerme firme y recolectar la información que busco y salir de este lugar de una vez por todas" Una vez que termina de asearse la cazadora sale del cuarto de baño y con la mente totalmente enfocada en su misión esta decide ir en busca de Dhalsim.

Una vez fuera del baño Rouge ve a Sally limpiando el patio del templo "Hey Sally! Buenos días"

Sally se detiene al oír a su huésped "Buenos días para ti también Rouge, como amaneciste el día de hoy?"

"No me quejo por el momento" La cazadora responde ya que a decir la verdad la cama donde dormía era bastante cómoda y la comida de Sally era deliciosa 'Aunque esta es muy condimentada! Oh vamos chica concéntrate ' Rouge se autoreprocha, Sally era mucho mas agradable que Dhalsim para su gusto ya que fue ella quien curo sus heridas aun cuando había peleado con ese tonto, cosa que pocas personas harían "Bueno estoy buscando a Dhalsim sabes donde se encuentra"

"Me dijo que estaría en la sombra del árbol meditando"

"Entendido me dirijo allí en este momento" Rouge replica poniéndose en camino.

"Oh! Un consejo Rouge" Sally exclama haciendo que Rouge se detenga

"Si?" Rouge pregunta intrigada por que clase de consejo le daría Sally.

"Para sacar a Dhalsim de la meditación simplemente agítalo un poco no sea que empiecen otra pelea por gritarle en el oído" Sally comenta como si estuviera hablando con una niña..

'Pero que se cree!? Yo no fui quien comenzó la pelea fue Dhalsim!' Rouge piensa con el rostro enrojecido, ya algo rutinario con Sally ya que no sabia como lo hacia pero la dulce mujer siempre llegaba a avergonzarla de una forma u otra pero sabiendo que ella no tenia mala intención la cazadora casi siempre se calmaba En ese momento Rouge baja los brazos derrotada una vez mas frente a la dulce sonrisa de su nueva amiga "Si Sally lo tomare en cuenta…"

Cuando Rouge llega a donde esta Dhalsim meditando, su primer impulso es el de ir a agitar sus brazos como dijo Sally pero antes de hacerlo una sonrisa traviesa pasa por el rostro de la cazadora 'Bueno solo le dije que lo tomaría en cuenta' Acercándose sigilosamente la cazadora toma una gran bocanada de aire

"HOOOLLAAAAAAAA!!" Rouge grita por segunda vez cerca del oído del pobre Dhalsim.

Pero Dhalsim a diferencia de la primera vez no se inmuta y solo levanta la mirada hacia la cazadora "Hola a ti también Rouge"

Sorprendida Rouge exclama "Como soportaste eso? Si incluso grite mas fuerte que la primera vez"

"Es simple Rouge esta vez simplemente canalice el aura de defensa a mis oídos para protegerme"

"En serio? Tienes que enseñarme a como hacer eso!" Rouge responde con los ojos brillantes ya que su debilidad mas grande era el del sonido y si lograba compensarla ella sentía que seria imparable.

"Por supuesto Rouge, es mas estaba por preguntarte si deseabas aprender esta técnica ya que por lo visto es lo que mas falla en tu estilo de pelea"

"Hmph! Mi estilo es eficiente y directo si me lo preguntas" Rouge exclama mientras se sienta en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

"Muy cierto, por lo que observe tu estilo se basa en buscar y aprovechar un hueco en la defensa de tu oponente con tu agilidad y conectar uno o dos golpes devastadores"

Rouge asienta la cabeza su estilo si hacia eso pensar rápido y golpear fuerte, al ver que tiene la atención de la cazadora Dhalsim decide continuar "Pero tu defensa es casi nula un golpe o dos bien conectados te dejan fuera de combate y si tu enemigo es mas ágil o mas fuerte tus chances de victoria son reducidas considerablemente"

"Tienes razón pero pelear es la ultima cosa que yo busco normalmente, si puedo conseguir las cosas sin pelear es mejor para mi" Rouge replica ya que ella sabia de esta debilidad, ya que en vez de entrenarse en solo pelear ella también se especializo en el reconocimiento y el sigilo. "Podrías decir que soy una pacifista como tu"

Dhalsim simplemente sonríe "Eso es bueno, pero pronto llegara el momento que pelear será la única solución esa es tal vez la razón por la cual mi maestro te envío a mi… para prepárate para tu destino"

Rouge lo mira por un momento cuando suelta una carcajada "Tee hee! Bonito discurso pero estas mal tu maestro me envío para que TU me indicaras donde están los tesoros y joyas mas valiosas de este mundo" Sonriendo Rouge se acerca coquetamente a Dhalsim "Y ahora quiero ver si sabes algo de algún tesoro o joya rara, no me lo ocultes nada quiero saberlo todo!"

Dhalsim mira sin decir nada a la cazadora que parpadea coquetamente cuando este finalmente suspira "Esta bien Rouge, No se si será de ayuda pero hace un año atrás oí hablar de algo que es llamado el Ópalo del viento"

Rouge dejando de molestar a Dhalsim de inmediato se enseria "Con que el ópalo del viento? Suena muy prometedor, pero que esperas continua con la historia"

"Seguro, la persona que me contó…" Dhalsim repentinamente se enmudece como si algo lo hubiera golpeado cuando este se pone bruscamente de pie "Esta acá" Dhalsim se quita la tunica dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cámara de los dioses

Rouge sin comprender la extraña actitud del maestro de yoga rápidamente va detrás de este "Espera Dhalsim! Termina de contarme del ópalo!!"

Una vez dentro del templo Rouge encuentra a Dhalsim frente a la estatua de Agni, viendo la cara de furia en la normalmente tranquila cara del maestro de yoga pone algo nerviosa a Rouge "Dhalsim que sucede?"

"El enviado del mal esta muy cerca" Dhalsim responde moviendo la estatua de la deidad Rouge nota que detrás de este hay un pequeño agujero en la pared.

'Y como no note eso? De seguro es ahí donde guarda sus tesoros' Rouge piensa con curiosidad al ver que Dhalsim saca algo parecido a un collar 'Bingo! Otro collar, me pregunto que clase de joya es la que esta en esta'

Mientras Rouge se acerca sus ojos brillantes con la posibilidad de ver otra piedra preciosa esta salta rápidamente hacia atrás al ver de cerca al collar "Pero que diablos es eso!?"

En realidad no había ninguna piedra preciosa en el collar en vez solo estaban unas pequeñas calaveras "Estas pertenecen a los niños que murieron durante una terrible plaga que hubo hace algunos años atrás" Mirando por un minuto como si recordara Dhalsim se coloca con respeto el extraño collar.

"Y por que te la colocas?" Rouge finalmente exclama siguiendo algo impresionada por lo que acaba de observar.

"Por que se los prometí" Dhalsim termina saliendo de la cámara dejando atrás a una sorprendida murcielaga.

Momentos después Dhalsim, seguida de cerca por Rouge, se acerca donde se encuentra Sally deteniéndose frente a ella se da la vuelta encarando a la cazadora "Rouge tengo un favor que pedirte"

"Claro puedo ayudarte si así lo deseas, pero recuerda que todo tiene un precio" Rouge responde sabiendo que de esta forma tendría en la palma de la mano al extraño guerrero.

"Esta bien solo promete que pase lo que pase protegerás a Sally" Dhalsim responde sin dudarlo.

Sally que no entiende nada decide intervenir "Pero que es lo que sucede? Por que le pides eso a Rouge?"

Dhalsim no responde a las preguntas de Sally fijando su atención solo en Rouge "Promételo"

Rouge viendo la seriedad con la que estaba hablando Dhalsim le levanta un pulgar "Esta bien lo prometo nada le pasara a Sally mientras esto yo aquí"

"Gracias Rouge la murcielaga" Dhalsim responde sonriendo para luego tomar a Sally sorpresivamente en un abrazo susurrando en su oído dos simples palabras "Te amo"

Alejándose unos pasos el cuerpo de Dhalsim empieza a brillar _"Yoga Teleport!"_ Con estas palabras el desaparece dejando a una sorprendida cazadora y a una muy confundida mujer.

Sally finalmente sale de su estupor agarrando a Rouge "Que fue lo que paso?

Rouge tratando de ver si lo que acaba de ver no fue un truco simplemente agita la cabeza "Hablas de la forma en la que estaba actuando Dhalsim o el lugar donde acaba de esfumarse?"

"Ambas cosas!" Sally responde muy preocupada.

"Bueno para la primera lo único que te puedo decir es que el empezó a actuar de esa forma repentinamente mientras charlábamos y la segunda ni idea" Rouge pone una de sus manos en su mentón preguntándose lo mismo 'Que fue lo que sucedió parece como si algo asustara a Dhalsim pero que? Arghh!! Esta clase de situaciones son las que mas odio y son en las cuales no se que diablos sucede!'

"Saldré a buscarlo!" Sally decide precipitadamente dirigiéndose a la salida.

Rouge sale de su sobresalto interceptando a Sally en la salida "Whoa! Calma Sally, salir así y buscarlo sin estar segura de donde esta no ayudara en nada"

"Lo se Rouge pero debemos encontrarlo" Sally responde angustiadamente,

"Bueno… " En ese instante Rouge se para rígidamente su vista como si buscara algo.

"Rouge??" Sally se agacha para preguntar que le pasa pero la cazadora rápidamente pone un dedo en su boca pidiendo silencio

Sonriendo la cazadora cruza sus brazos "Creo que ya se en donde esta nuestro melodramático amigo"

"Uh? como es eso posible?" Sally pregunta ya que ella no noto nada fuera de lo normal que indicara la ubicación de Dhalsim.

"Estas orejas no solo hacen que me vea mas linda también son bastante útiles y con ellas puedo escuchar que en esa dirección" señalando hacia la aldea "hay un gran alboroto y puedo apostarte que Dhalsim se encuentra ahí"

"Entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo y vamos para allá!" Sally termina pasando de lado a Rouge y corriendo en la dirección señalada.

'Eso la mantendrá ocupada' Rouge sonríe al ver que Sally desaparecer en la distancia "Ella no seria mas que un molestia si la cosa es seria y por la distancia que acaba de correr en estos pocos segundos yo diría que se olvido completamente de mi, bueno creo que es hora de ver que es lo que realmente sucede' Rouge corre en otra dirección sus alas todavía muy heridas para volar.

Unos minutos después Rouge llega a una parte de la jungla frente a ella logra escuchar la voz de Dhalsim, discretamente sin perder un segundo se escabulle a la copa de un árbol para observar lo que acontece, una vez que llega a un buen lugar donde no puede ser fácilmente encontrada ve finalmente a Dhalsim que esta atendiendo a los cuerpos de tres personas que por su aspecto fueron golpeados brutalmente y a lo cerca se encuentran cinco hombres mas, cuatro hombres que por su aspecto y sus puños ensangrentados fueron los que golpearon a los otros tres y un quinto hombre el cual estaba vestido de traje formal, al ver a este ultimo por una extraña razón todos los sentidos de la cazadora se ponen en alerta.

Rouge decide mirar y escuchar atentamente mientras Dhalsim pone los cuerpos de los aldeanos debajo de la sombra de un árbol, una vez que se asegura que estarán bien el maestro de yoga se acerca al grupo de atacantes su rostro lleno de furia "Por que hicieron esto?"

Uno de los matones simplemente sonríe limpiándose la sangre de sus manos "Esos idiotas se negaban a contestar una simple pregunta entonces decidimos enseñarles buenos modales"

"Exacto y ahora que ves que es lo que te puede suceder si no nos contestas a nuestras preguntas te pasara lo mismo y si no te gusta quéjate con los policías del lugar…Pero que memoria la mía! Olvide que también los enviamos al hospital esta mañana" Otro de los matones exclama mientras los demás excepto por el tipo del traje se ríen a carcajadas.

Dhalsim no dice nada al principio mirando una vez mas a los pobladores golpeados este decide que ya fue suficiente "Basta!! Díganme cuales son sus preguntas y la responderé pero antes deben prometerme abandonar esta aldea y jamás regresar una vez que lo haga"

Pero en vez de calmarse los matones simplemente se matan de la risa "Bwa ha ha ha! Oyeron eso!? Este flacucho piensa que puede decirnos que hacer"

En ese momento el hombre del traje levanta una de sus manos su mirada directamente sobre los ojos de Dhalsim "Silencio" El hombre del traje exclama haciendo que los otro cuarto bravucones se callen "Buscamos a alguien de nombre Dhalsim"

"Y que quieren con este Dhalsim" El maestro de yoga responde completamente calmado.

El hombre del traje simplemente sonríe "Tengo una proposición que hacerle de parte de mi jefe"

"Entonces no busquen mas ya que yo soy Dhalsim"

En ese momento uno de los matones salta al frente desenrollando una cadena "Tu? no me hagas reír! Nosotros buscamos a uno de los peleadores mas fuertes en el mundo y no un tipo que mas parece un esqueleto"

Otro de los matones que estaba a su lado también salta sacando un cuchillo "Dejen a este payaso para nosotros jefe después de que terminemos no tendrá ganas de decir mentiras"

El hombre del traje solo asienta señalando a los otros dos para que lo acompañen, apoyándose debajo del árbol en el cual se Rouge se encuentra.

"Me prometí a mismo evitar cualquier pelea después del ultimo error que cometí pero por lo visto no tengo mas alternativa" En ese momento Dhalsim se pone en su posición de peleas.

Al oírlo el bravucón de la cadena se enfada "Deja de decir estupideces!!" Agitando la cadena cada vez mas rápidamente este salta para avecinarse a Dhalsim pero justo antes de poder dar un golpe con la cadena a el rostro el maestro de yoga reacciona _"Yoga Flame!!" _Una flama de fuego sale de la boca de Dhalsim golpeando a su rival directamente, el cual solo grita desesperadamente en llamas mientras rueda por el suelo, por suerte para el logra apagar las llamas pero esto es suficiente para que pierda la conciencia.

Por un momento solo hay silencio pero el rostro pálido del segundo bravucón hace que Rouge sonría 'Perfecto ese tipo esta tan asustado que no creo que se atreva ni a acercarse a Dhalsim'

Debajo de ella el tercer matón exclama también bastante impresionado "Como hizo eso!?" el cuarto retrocede igualmente pálido "Este tipo de seguro es un brujo o algo!"

Escuchando esto Rouge se relaja un poco 'Bueno creo que me preocupe por nada, estos tipos están tan asustados que lo único que tiene que decir Dhalsim es Boo! Y presto estos tipos se esfumaran de inmediato'

Saltando sigilosamente a otra copa con intención de estar cerca de Dhalsim cuando la pelee termine esta se da la vuelta cuando nota la expresión del hombre del traje, al verlo la cazadora se tensa nuevamente 'Esto no es bueno' El hombre del traje no estaba temeroso lejos de eso su cara reflejaba una gran mueca de felicidad, el segundo bravucón entonces da un paso para atrás asiendo que el tipo del traje se enserie "No que ibas a enseñarles modales a este tipo? Si no lo haces yo mismo te enseñare lo que pienso de los cobardes" En ese momento el bravucón se pone aun mas pálido, gruñendo saca un segundo cuchillo listo para atacar. Mientras tanto Rouge que esta en el árbol al ver esto solo tiene un pensamiento 'Esto definitivamente no es bueno'

El segundo matón manteniéndose lejos mira a Dhalsim como si esperara algo "Ni creas que yo seré tan fácil de derrotar"

En ese momento Dhalsim decide romper su silencio mirando con compasión a su rival "Mi pelea no es contigo, si te arrepientes de tus acciones te dejare ir"

El matón se detiene por un momento bajando la vista "Es verdad que no deseas pelear conmigo?" Dhalsim asienta positivamente mientras baja los brazos para reforzar su punto cuando el matón sonríe "Que mal por que yo Si quiero pelear!!" Lazando con certeza ambos cuchillos al cuerpo de Dhalsim este simplemente levanta los brazos sin moverse de su lugar, al ver la acción los ojos de Rouge se agrandan 'Que esperas hazte a un lado idiota!' Pero Dhalsim no se mueve ni un centímetro cuando estos conectan directamente contra su cuerpo.

Rouge instintivamente cierra los ojos incapaz de ver lo que seguramente sucedió 'Imbecil! Ahora sus brazos deben estar muy heridos para continuar la pelea' Un sonido llama la atención de la cazadora que abre los ojos para ver algo que la deja sin aliento 'Pero como??' Rouge piensa al ver ambos cuchillos caer al suelo y frente a estos Dhalsim que esta en perfectas condiciones.

Viendo esto la reacción del matón no es diferente al de Rouge "Imposible yo vi que esos dos cuchillos te golpearon!"

Dhalsim no dice nada poniéndose una vez mas en su posición de peleas "Un buen luchador sabría que es lo que realmente paso y no vale la pena explicártelo a un ser como tu"

Lleno de furia el matón saca dos cuchillos mas "Maldito!! Esta vez no fallare!" pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlos Dhalsim rápidamente lanza un golpe extendido que conecta en el estomago del matón seguido de una patada extendida a su cara noqueándolo

Por unos momentos no sucede nada cuando de repente el tipo del traje empieza a aplaudir sonriendo "Bravo, veo que tu si eres el famoso Dhalsim maestro de yoga y manipulador de fuego".

"Veo que sabes algo de mi pero yo no se nada de ti" Dhalsim responde sin bajar la guardia ni por un momento.

"Es lo justo puedes llamarme Balrog y tengo _una proposición_ para vos" Acercándose poco a poco a Dhalsim,

Al escuchar esas palabras Dhalsim frunce el ceño "Y cual es esta proposición?"

"En unos pocos días empezara un torneo de peleas organizado por mi jefe, el torneo denominado como _Street Fighter_" Balrog responde con una gran mueca.

"Y que tiene que ver este torneo conmigo?" Dhalsim pregunta.

"No lo adivinas? Mi jefe quiere que tú participes! Ya que aunque no lo creas tu reputación es lo suficientemente grande para entrar en este torneo" Balrog exclama triunfalmente "Y bien que dices?"

Después de un minuto de silencio Dhalsim finalmente responde "Mi respuesta es… no"

Balrog simplemente sonríe de oreja a oreja "No? A que pena pero eso no impide que tu y yo tengamos una pequeña pelea verdad?" Balrog entonces se saca su saco, remangándose los puños con una mirada algo maniática.

"Lo esperaba así demonio, ya que tu eres aquel el cual mis visiones me advirtieron, no me vencerás estoy listo para vos" Dhalsim responde listo para la inevitable batalla.

"Eso esta por verse" Balrog responde desafiante levantando los brazos a la altura del mentón.

Mientras tanto Rouge considera los acontecimientos resientes 'Ese tipo no es alguien común pero Dhalsim tampoco es alguien a ser tomado a la ligera, si tomo en cuenta que este tipo Balrog ya vio algo del estilo de pelea de Dhalsim y que este no sabe nada de su contrario diría que Dhalsim tiene una ligera desventaja, por otra parte los otros dos matones no son nada peligrosos y están tan asustados que parece que están por huir en cualquier momento hmm, será mejor que espere y vea quien gana la pelea'

Ambos peleadores se encuentran midiéndose el uno al otro cuando se escucha un grito que hace que ambos peleadores se detengan "Dhalsim!!"

Rouge al ver a la recién llegada simplemente frunce el ceño 'Perfecto, como si las cosas no estuvieran tan complicadas ella aparece! '

Dhalsim al escuchar a Sally sabe que las cosas se complicaron notablemente y por lo visto estas se complicarían aun más "Sally que haces acá!? Y Donde esta Rouge?"

Sally tristemente niega con la cabeza "Debí de haberla perdido en mi camino a la aldea"

Dhalsim aprieta los puños al escuchar esto "Sal inmediatamente de acá! Estos tipos son muy peligrosos busca a urg!" Dhalsim no puede terminar de hablar cuando un puñetazo a su cabeza lo manda al suelo

"Odio que la gente se olvide de mi! Chicos desháganse de la chica esta distrayendo a mi oponente" Balrog exclama mientra los dos matones sonríen acercándose sagazmente hacia Sally.

Dhalsim al ver esto se pone rápidamente de pie con intención de ir a proteger a Sally pero antes de hacerlo otro puñetazo es enviado en contra de el pero logra bloquearlo, al ver que los matones se acercan mas a Sally este trata desesperadamente de ir en su ayuda pero otra vez Balrog lo detiene en seco con otro fulminante golpe, en ese momento Dhalsim trata de saltar sobre Balrog pero antes de que sus pies salieran del suelo es golpeado por un gancho obligándolo a retroceder nuevamente.

Mientras esto sucedía Sally intenta huir pero los matones finalmente la acorralan "Mira que chica tan bonita" Uno de los matones exclama mientras se acerca poco a poco.

"Si que tal si nos divertimos un poco" El otro contesta al ver el rostro de Sally llenarse de pánico.

Rouge desde su escondite simplemente suspira al ver que Dhalsim es golpeado una vez mas al tratar de acercarse a Sally 'Dhalsim esta tan preocupado por llegar a ella que esta siendo tratado como un saco de patatas y por lo visto el poder de ese mastodonte no es un chiste… realmente es una lastima el tenia cierta información que hubiera sido útil pero ni modo así son las cosas' Rouge se da la vuelta para alejarse pero al hacerlo una de las vendas de sus alas se atasca en una rama, mirándola por un buen momento ella finalmente agita su ala arrancándola.

Una vez que ven que su presa no puede huir los maleantes sacan sus navajas al ver esto Sally en vez de caer en la desesperación se para firmemente su rostro mostrando pura determinación "Dhalsim! No te preocupes por mi tu solo concéntrate en vencer a ese sujeto"

En ese momento Balrog se detiene sonriendo "Oíste eso? Incluso esa chica tiene mas inteligencia que tu, ya olvídate de ella y concéntrate en mi si no tu también morirás," Mirando a los otros dos maleantes hace el movimiento de degollación con su dedo "Ya oyeron a la dama, acábenla"

"NO!" Dhalsim lanza un desesperado golpe extendido hacia los maleantes que se dirigen en contra de Sally pero este es bloqueado por Balrog, Sally cierra los ojos mientras ve a uno de ellos llegar a donde esta ella agarrandola para que no pueda huir este levanta su navaja con la intención de acabarla, es en ese momento cuando el matón nota una sombra sobre el, levantando la vista el matón solo escucha decir dos palabras antes de que todo su mundo se vuelva obscuro _"Screw kick!"_

Sally abre inmediatamente los ojos al escuchar ese grito reconociendo la voz de inmediato ve en frente de ella al maleante tendido varios metros a lo lejos con el rostro muy golpeado y a su lado ve a su salvadora "Rouge! Sabia que pronto llegarías a ayudarnos"

Rouge por el momento decide ignora las palabras de Sally algo abochornada por su actuación en el ultimo momento 'Dios… eso fue demasiado cliché ' La cazadora piensa pero al ver que el matón no parece que se levantara recoge su navaja dirigiendo su vista a la basura restante.

El otro matón al ver el estado de su compañero rápidamente retrocede mirando con temor hacia Rouge "Que, que diablos eres tu!?"

"Que no lo ves cariño? Soy una murcielaga" Rouge hace una pose estirando sus alas "Y tendrás el privilegio de pelear contra mi" Rouge sonríe mostrando sus caninos haciendo que el maleante sude aun mas.

El matón trata de huir pero es rápidamente acorralado contra un árbol y al ver que la cazadora da un paso hacia el rápidamente tira su navaja al suelo levantando las manos y llorando "Por favor! No me golpees me rindo!!"

"Bueno deja de llorar! Prometo que no te golpeare" Rouge exclama dándose la vuelta, el maleante al ver esto suspira tranquilo cuando Rouge gira una vez mas lanzando la navaja en contra de el con gran fuerza, el matón grita pero solo ve la navaja irse arriba de el contra la copa del árbol en el que se apoyaba "Fallaste" grita el maleante agradecido por la mala puntería de la murcielaga cuando de repente se escucha un crujido y segundos después una gran rama cae enzima del ultimo matón noqueándolo de inmediato.

Sally mira con reproche hacia Rouge por esta última acción, mientras Rouge se limpia las manos sin ningún remordimiento por lo que acaba de hacer pero al notar la mirada de Sally hacia ella simplemente rueda sus ojos "Que? Yo no lo golpee fue la rama!" Rouge exclama contenta, cuando de repente siente la vista de Balrog enfocada en ella.

"Y tu quien eres?" Balrog pregunta poniendo una mano en su mentón como si estuviera pensando en algo.

Rouge guarda la compostura pero internamente todos sus sentidos le decían que huyera pero en su actual condición solo saldría de esta si ayudaba a Dhalsim 'Será mejor ganar tiempo para que el se recupere' Segura de su plan la cazadora hace una sexy pose "Si quieres saberlo mi nombre es Rouge y como le dije a ese debilucho soy una murcielaga y cual es tu nombre grandullón? No es común encontrar a hombres tan fuertes y musculosos como tu por estas partes" La murcielaga pronuncia diciendo la ultima parte de manera lenta y seductora.

"Rouge!!" Sally exclama abochornada al ver que su supuesta salvadora flirteaba con el enemigo

Pero Rouge una vez mas la ignora cuando Balrog hace una pose propia mostrando sus brazos "Es verdad son una belleza no? Me gusta tu estilo pequeña y puedes llamarme Balrog por que no vienes conmigo cuando me deshaga de estas basuras estoy seguro de que mi jefe querría hablar contigo"

Rouge hace silencio simulando que lo pensaba pero después unos minutos pone sus manos en su cadera sonriendo "Bueno solo tengo una cosa que decir sobre eso"

Al ver la expresión de Rouge Balrog sonríe ya que una criatura tan extraña de seguro le serviría al jefe de algo "Y cual es?"

"Mira detrás de ti cariño" En ese momento Balrog se da la vuelta solo para ver a Dhalsim de pie detrás de el con los ojos nuevamente completamente blancos el simplemente exclama _"YOGA INFERNO"_ Balrog no tiene tiempo de defenderse cuando varias flamas van golpeado una detrás de otra contra el haciendo que salga disparado contra el suelo.

Seguidamente Dhalsim no descansa y empieza a atacar a Balrog con una serie de golpes extendidos golpeándolo ni bien se ponía en pie, Balrog tiene que retroceder aun más para finalmente incorporarse cuando escucha un grito_" yoga Fire!" _Balrog es golpeado por una bola de fuego que nuevamente lo manda al suelo, Gruñendo y poniéndose de pie Balrog trata de acercarse un poco pero el maestro de yoga lo mantiene a distancia con otro ataque de fuego, decidiendo que fue suficiente este empieza a correr mas rápido hacia el gritando _"Dashing Straight!" _Con un gran golpe derecho Balrog finalmente se acerca lo suficiente para que pueda desatar su furia en contra de Dhalsim pero al verlo este instintivamente retrocede al ver los ojos completamente blancos de Dhalsim que en ese momento toma una gran bocanada de aire y exhala con todas sus fuerzas _"YOGA TEMPEST" _ Una vez mas una gran flama de fuego sale de su boca en contra deBalrog el cual rápidamente levanta las manos cubriéndose mientras la gran llama envuelve su cuerpo.

Sally pone sus manos juntas con gran felicidad al pensar que todo había terminado pero esta dura poco pues al ver los rostros de Dhalsim y de Rouge en ese momento dirige su vista hacia donde estaba Balrog y para su sorpresa este simplemente se sacude un poco como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Ese ataque ni me dolió" Balrog exclama sonriendo arrancando de su cuerpo los restos de su camisa quemada.

"Demonio reconozco que eres fuerte pero no me vencerás y esta pelea no terminara hasta que uno de los dos ya no este en este mundo" Dhalsim exclama poniéndose en guardia.

"Si es hora de que terminamos de una vez" Balrog corre directamente hacia Dhalsim _"_Y que mejor forma que poniéndome como un _CRAZY BUFFALO!"_ Balrog una vez que esta cerca lanza un furioso golpe derecho que Dhalsim solo puede atener a cubrirse, decidiendo alejarse para contraatacar Dhalsim retrocede, pero nuevamente Balrog corre para darle otro ataque impidiendo que este pueda escapar, esto vuelve a suceder tres veces mas haciendo que la defensa de Dhalsim poco a poco se debilite.

Rouge al ver esto retrocede lentamente acercándose a Sally su mente analizando cada movimiento 'Maldición, ese mastodonte es la peor clase de rival que le pueda tocar a Dhalsim ya que es muy difícil alejarse de el, es bastante rápido y le gusta pelear a corta distancia, si esto continua Dhalsim será pronto derrotado, lo mejor será tomar a Sally y huir lo mas rápido de aquí.'

Al llegar a donde esta Sally ella inmediatamente adivina lo que la murcielaga esta pensando "No pienso huir… yo compartiré el destino de Dhalsim" Antes de que la cazadora pueda protestar Sally continua bajando la mirada "Ya se que no soy mas que un estorbo pero quiero estar a su lado de todas formas pero tu, tu eres fuerte Rouge y eres tal vez la única que pueda ayudar ahora a Dhalsim"

Rouge no dice nada por un momento mirando directamente a los ojos de Sally ve que ella no cederá haciendo que la murcielaga suspire irritada "Bueno ayudare al imbecil solo déjame de mirarme así , ahora solo necesito un poco de ayuda extra…" La murcielaga mira a su alrededor buscando cuando ve algo, acercándose lo recoge del suelo "Bueno esto puede ayudar pero necesito algo mas…Ah!,Lo tengo" Seguidamente Rouge salta hacia arriba desapareciendo entre los árboles

Balrog sabe que la victoria esta cerca ya que la defensa de Dhalsim esta por romperse, Dhalsim también sabe esto y trata de escapar desesperadamente saltando pero Balrog corre una vez más en contra de el gritando _"Dashing Upper!" _Balrog logra conectar un gran gancho en contra de Dhalsim abatiéndolo finalmente.

Dhalsim se levanta con gran dificultad el ultimo golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdirlo al ver esto Balrog decide acabar con el agarrando uno de sus brazos este retrocede un poco "Hora de decir adiós! Prepárate para sentir mi _Turn punch!" _Concentrando todas sus fuerzas en su brazo este se prepara para eliminar a Dhalsim pero justo antes de que pueda desatarlo siente algo caer en su espalda cuando siente a alguien susurrar en su oído "Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso cariño"

Balrog no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Rouge cae a su espalda desde los árboles Rouge aprovechando la sorpresa usa la cadena que recogió antes enrollándola en el cuello de Balrog asfixiándolo, Balrog trata de violentamente de liberarse pero la Cazadora simplemente se aferra con todas sus fuerzas pero justo antes de que pierda la conciencia Balrog se lanza desesperadamente contra el suelo esto hace que la murcielaga suelte la cadena para no quedar aplastada 'Demonios si solo mis alas no estuvieran heridas hubiera acabado con este tipo!' Saltando lejos de el la cazadora espera a su contrincante.

Balrog se pone de pie cuando ve a lo lejas a la murcielaga "Acércate si te atreves fortachón!" Rouge señalan burlonamente a Balrog para que se acercara con una sonrisa que mostraban sus caninos, sin perder ni un segundo Balrog gruñe embistiendo en contra de la murcielaga al ver esto Rouge lanza nuevamente la navaja dirigida a los pies de Balrog que al ver esto se agacha para cubrirse del ataque, Rouge al mismo tiempo salta en contra de el propinando una feroz patada frontal a el rostro descubierto de Balrog seguido de una patada circular haciendo que nuevamente el boxeador salga disparado, aprovechando el momento Rouge nuevamente recoge la navaja retrocediendo a una distancia prudente esperando que Balrog se pare.

Tosiendo un poco y tomando aire Balrog se da la vuelta para ver a la murcielaga "Pero que chica! Por poco me dejas sin aliento, lastima me caes bien, pero ahora tendré que castigarte" Balrog empieza a correr esta vez en contra de Rouge que nuevamente lanza la navaja esta vez dirigida contra su cuerpo, en ese momento Balrog se detiene para cubrirse del impacto logrando nuevamente bloquear el ataque viendo a la cazadora acercarse nuevamente para atacarlo, Balrog se prepara para el ataque de la murcielaga disponiéndose en golpearla primero pero antes de poder lanzar el golpe en contra de ella esta desaparece.

'Ahora!' Rouge piensa al estar frente a frente a Balrog que se preparaba a dar su famoso golpe derecho, la cazadora se barre saliendo de la zona de peligro del brutal golpe y dando un feroz barrido giratorio en contra de los pies de Balrog hace que este pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo viendo esto Rouge se apresura a recoger la navaja tirada a lo cerca alejándose una vez mas.

Balrog nuevamente se pone de pie su cara mostrando bastante seriedad "Eres alguien de cuidado chica murcielaga, hmmm creo que es mi día de suerte ya que me encuentro con dos peleadores que lograron lastimarme pero no creas que tu patética táctica es suficiente para vencerme" Balrog señala hacia Rouge haciendo el signo de degollación con su otra mano terminado esto Balrog se avecina en contra de Rouge cuando una vez mas su carga es interrumpida _"Yoga FIRE!" _Balrog rápidamente se da la vuelta al ver una bola de fuego dirigida en su contra, el inmediatamente levanta su defensa pero en ese momento una vez mas la murcielaga se barre golpeándolo en los pies haciendo que se desplome al suelo.

Dhalsim a lo lejos ayudado por Sally, que se acerco a el mientras la cazadora distraía al feroz boxeador, se incorpora una vez mas "Rouge debes huir… este no es… un oponente para ti" Dhalsim exclama muy herido colapsando nuevamente

"Dhalsim!" Grita Sally socorriendo al maestro de yoga rápidamente.

Rouge mira el cuerpo tendido de Dhalsim y sabe que este ya no se parara más 'Gracias por decirme lo que ya es obvio! Se que si este monstruo conecta un solo golpe se acabo… pero huir no es una opción así que debo tratar de seguir con mi estrategia' Rouge se prepara una vez mas al ver que Balrog se reincorpora.

"Creí que ese tipo estaba acabado tengo que reconocerlo peleo hasta el final pero ahora estoy seguro que ese fue su ultimo aliento, eso significa que solo quedas tu" Balrog una vez mas carga en contra de Rouge.

Al ver esto Rouge también corre en contra de el notando esto Balrog sonríe gritando _"Dashing…"_ Rouge al escuchar esto nuevamente se lanza en el suelo con intención de barrerse para escapar del golpe pero para su sorpresa ve también a Balrog en el suelo _"Ground Straight!"_ Pero antes que Balrog del fatal golpe Rouge lanza la navaja en contra del rostro de Balrog que en vez de dar el golpe agarra con la mano la navaja.

Rouge salta hacia atrás sabiendo que su ultimo as bajo la manga había fallado 'Y ahora que?'

Rompiendo la navaja con sus manos Balrog mira hacia Rouge "Se acabaron tus trucos eh? Si yo también creo que es hora de terminar con esto _CRAZY…_ " Pero antes de poder ir en contra de ella una figura encapuchada sorpresivamente cae frente de el.

"Objetivo alcanzado, sujeto Balrog encontrado"

* * *

Tercer capitulo terminado y la entrada del primer antagonista de la serie el siempre subestimado Balrog pero en esta historia tendrá algo mas de respeto por ser uno de los guardaespaldas personales de Byson.

Bueno con esa pequeña explicación del capitulo me despido a su servicio

loro2020.


End file.
